SLEEP
by Jubes
Summary: Full story of sleep parts 1-7


Disclaimer: Story is mine...characters are not!   
  
SLEEP  
  
  
Logan crept by Jubilee's bedroom door lately she hadn't been a deep   
sleeper and she desperately needed sleep. Logan heard sniffling.   
He peered in her room through the open crack in the door.   
He knew Jubilee was in a fragile state. No one truly knew what   
Bastion did to Jubilee while he had her. But, Logan knew if Bastion   
weren't already dead, he would kill him in the most painful and cruel  
way the most sadistic person could possibly dream. He didn't see   
Jubilee in her bed so he pushed open the door. "Jubes?" No answer.   
His eyes darted around the room in panic. There she was, curled up   
in the corner, shaking and crying. "Aw, darlin'." Logan picked her up  
and placed her in her bed. "Stay with me?" Jubilee asked with a   
weak and shaky voice. "Sure. Just sleep." And there Logan stayed for   
the entire night, protecting his 'daughter.'  
  
  
Morning:  
Jubilee begins to stir. She has streaks of dried tears down on   
her cheeks. Logan awakes once he hears Jubilee move.   
"Mornin', feeling any better today?" Logan asked.   
"A little. Thank you for staying with me." "Do you wanna talk   
about it?" "Not yet." "Alright, I'll respect that. Want breakfast?"   
"Does a mall rat eat chilli fries?" As Jubilee answered him, Logan   
noticed that spark that was missing from Jubilee's eyes return.   
Even if it was only for a moment, it was there. *I may get her back   
after all* he thought to himself. "Get dressed, I'll see what Red is   
making for breakfast." "K" Logan left Jubilee's bedroom so she could   
get changed. (Logan, how is Jubilee?) Jean asked telepathically once   
she heard him coming down the stairs alone. (She's been better.  
She's coming down for breakfast.) (Good) "What're we having?"  
Logan asked as he walked into the kitchen. "Whatever you want.  
We have cereal, sausage, pancakes..." Jean stopped as Jubilee   
entered the kitchen. "Good morning, Jubilee. It's nice to see you   
up...especially this early." "Yeah, I'm a bit hungry. Did you   
mention pancakes?" Jean shakes her head, yes. "With chocolate chips?"  
"Just like you like them." "Awesome!" Jubilee replied as Jean handed  
her a plate and 'floated' over the chocolate chip pancakes.   
"Thanks Red." At the   
Red comment passed by Jubes, Jean replied. "I swear Logan, she becomes   
more and more like you everyday." Logan just snickered. "Pass the   
sausage, please."  
  
  
After Breakfast...  
"Darlin' what're ya gonna do today?" Logan asked.   
"I was actually thinking of going out for a spin on my rollerblades."  
At this, Jean's face brightened. (Logan, maybe she really is coming   
back to us!) Jean said telepathically. "Well, Jubilee, have fun." "K"  
Jubilee ran up the stairs to her room to get her rollerblades.   
Jean turned to Logan once she knew Jubilee was out of   
listening range. "I want you to stay with her and watch her.   
Just don't let her know you are." "I'm way ahead of you." Logan slipped  
out the back door.  
Jubilee flew down the stairs "I'm going out now!" "OK,  
be careful!"Jean replied to an empty house. Jubilee was outside and had  
her blades on in a minute. A second later, Jubilee was half way down   
the mansion's driveway.   
She felt like she had a new energy but she still had the same  
weight on her shoulders. *Maybe crying really did help, but only for  
a little while.* An argument went on in Jubilee's head *Should I   
tell Logan? I mean, it may help but, what is his reaction going to be?*  
Meanwhile, Jubilee had been skating, without a direction.   
She was off the property. She was now in the middle of the highway.   
A truck wizzed by, catching her off guard but bringing her back to   
reality. She darted to the side of the road. How long had she been   
blading? Her calves ached. It had to be over an hour. "Where am I?"  
Logan was hiding in the trees. He watched her from a safe   
distance. *Jubilee seemes a little dazed, oh well, must've been   
thinking*  
  
  
  
Logan sniffed the air. "GRRRRRRR!" Logan began to   
growl inwardly while looking around. Jubilee heard rustling in the   
trees. "Logan? Did you follow me?" A low growl and snort was heard.   
"No frail, it's me, but the runt is nearby." "Sabertooth!" "Come out   
Looooggggan" Sabertooth said his name teasingly. While approaching   
Jubilee. Jubilee began to back away. "You wouldn't want me to hurt   
your kid now would you?" "Not today bub!" Logan jumped out of   
a tree and landed behind Sabertooth.  
A fight ensued. Sabertooth turned at swung at Logan.   
Logan jumped back, narowly missing Sabertooth's sharpened claws.  
"Hold still runt, it won't hurt...much." Sabertooth began laughing.   
Logan took this to his advantage and lunged at him, clawing him across   
the face. Sabertooth was startled for a moment but quickly regained his  
senses. "Not good enough!" Now infuriated, Sabertooth kicked Wolverine,  
sending him flying across the highway, over the barrier and down the   
hill. Unfortunately for Logan, gravity kicked in and pulled him the  
rest of the way down the hill.   
"Logan!" Jubilee shrieked. Sabertooth had almost forgotten   
about Jubilee because she had been cowering near a tree, watching the   
fight. "Now back to you...this is gonna be fun." Jubilee tried to run   
but Sabertooth just picked up speed and grabbed her. He held her up   
in the air."What's the matter frail? Lose your guts? Well you will..."  
With that, Sabertooth took his hand and sliced Jubilee across her   
stomach. "Tell the runt I'll see him around." And he left, leaving   
Jubilee helpess, bleeding, and dying in the middle of the deserted   
highway. Logan regained conciousness and bolted up the hill. Just   
as he neared the top, he smelled blood...Jubilee's blood. "JUBILEE!"  
Logan ran even faster and he ran to Jubilee's bleeding, huddled form.  
"Oh gods! Jubilee!" Logan picked her up *Hospital, get her to a   
hospital!*  
  
  
Hostpital...  
Logan isn't sure how, but he got Jubilee to a hospital. Still dazed   
and upset at himself, Logan is pacing the waiting room, he is covered  
in dry blood. *How could I have let this happen?* Jubilee had been in   
surgery for over a half and hour. Logan had already called the mansion   
and the others were on their way. Jean contacted Hank so he could meet  
them at the hospital. Soon most of the X-men were pacing the waiting   
room.   
After another hour, a doctor entered the waiting room. He   
approached Logan, "Ms. Jubilation Wolve took quite a beating. But, she   
is stable, as of now. You have a VERY lucky girl." A collective sigh was   
released. "Now, Mr. Logan,   
you said it was a wild animal that attacked her? "Yeah, doc." Logan   
replied, almost growling. He knew the doc was suspicious that he   
wasn't telling the truth. But he had to give him credit. He was only  
telling the half truth. "Well, you will be required to make a report.  
Also, Ms. Jubilation will have to stay here. She will undergo some more  
minor surgery...but nothing life threatening. She should be as good as  
new, once she has a sufficient amount of time to heal." "Thanks doc,   
can I go and see her?." "Only you and only for a minute."   
The doctor allowed. Still eyeing Logan. Logan went through   
the white doors. Not prepared in the least to see his little darlin'   
wrapped in white bandages, almost from head to toe. The parts of her   
body that weren't covered, showed scratches and bruises. "Oh, God!"   
Logan walked over to Jubilee's bed side. *She doesn't look like she's   
in pain.* As Logan watched her, he fell on one knee and a single tear   
rolled down his cheek.  
  
  
5 Days after Jubilee was admitted into the hospital...  
  
"I insist that I be able to arrange for young  
Jubilation to be transported under my care to my advanced  
medical facilities." Hank McCoy was in with Jubilee's  
doctor for the past hour trying to pursuade the doctor.   
The doctor was begining to get worn down...  
"Alright. You are well known in the medical field Doctor   
McCoy. You may arrange for her transportation." "Thank you   
for your concern and help." Hank left the doctor's office and  
left to arrange with Jean to transport Jubilee to the Med Lab as   
soon as possible.   
  
Logan stayed in the room with Jubilee all 5 days. She had  
regained consciousness a few times but only for a few moments. It  
was better that way. She needs her rest. Jean stepped in the room.  
"Hank talked them into allowing us to take Jubilee." "Good" Logan's   
answer was more of a grunt. "Logan, as soon as we get back to the   
mansion, we are putting you to sleep with tranquilizers if we have   
to." He was not amused. Logan was still concentrating on the broken   
body of his girl. Hank entered with a gourney. "I am going to require  
your assistance in the removal and relocation of Jubilation, Jean."   
"Alright, Hank." They carefully moved Jubilee to the gourney and   
they were soon in the ambulance they borrowed to get her back to the   
mansion. They soon arrived at the house.   
  
After getting Jubilee into the Med Lab, they ran a few tests   
on her and Hank gave her a few injections for any pain she would   
experience and something to help wake her up. "I want to run a few more  
tests but she must be awake." Hank explained as he slid the syringe   
into Jubilee's arm. She began to stir. "So, how are you feeling?"   
"Like, I got beat up."  
  
  
3 Days after returning to the mansion...  
Jubilee sat up in bed, propped up against a headboard, reading.  
She is wearing a tank top and you can see the bandages she still has on.  
Logan walked in and stopped and stared at Jubilee. "Well, aren't ya   
gonna say anything?" Logan approached her and sat on her bed. "Oh,   
darlin' I am so sorry. I should've never let anything like this happen   
to you." He reached over and hugged her gingerly, being cautious not to  
squeeze her too hard or move her bandages. Jubilee felt the first outlet  
she had had since OZT. "Wolvie, it's not your fault. It's mine. I froze. I just let  
Sabertooth attack me. I could have fought back but all I did was run...  
not even fast." At this point, Jubilee broke down in tears. "Shhhh."  
  
  
A few moments later...  
"Don't go blaming yourself. You know you havn't been able to use  
your powers since I brought you home from Bastion." At that name, Jubilee  
shuttered. Logan felt her shaking in his arms. "Jubes, what happened   
there?" No response. "I can't help you if I don't know what happened."  
"Wolvie, I can use my powers." "Huh?" "I never lost my powers. I have  
just been afraid of using them." "Why?" Jubilee looked at the ground.  
"You can't tell the professor. He would kick me out of the X-men for sure.  
...I broke the #1 rule. Don't kill if unnecesary." Logan studied her   
face intently. "I won't tell." "I killed Bastion. I saw Bastion. First,  
I just knocked him out. But I was so mad and tired and Oh, I don't know  
but, I..I'm not even sure of what I did. I did something to his body.   
All that was left was ashes...ASHES!" Jubilee was now shouting as her  
mind recalled the images of Bastion's ashes scattered on the floor below  
her. "That is why I havn't used my powers. I was afraid it might   
accidentally happen again...or the Professor would find out. You are   
my friends...my family...I don't know what I would do without any of you."  
Now, she was crying into Logan's sleeve, lulling herself to sleep, while  
Logan rubbed her back. "It's alright darlin'. We'll straighten   
everything out tomorrow." And Jubilee went to sleep in Logan's arms   
with the knowledge that everything truly would be better tomorrow.  
  
  
  
FINI 


End file.
